


Danvers & Danvers, Crime Fighters

by DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered



Series: Several General Danvers AUs in Tiny Hors D'oeuvre Form [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU 1970s, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered
Summary: This is a 1970s AU. Alex and Kara are plainclothes cops. Alex wears suede and drives a muscle car. They get called on to bust up an environmental protest at L Corp. Meet-cutes ensue.





	Danvers & Danvers, Crime Fighters

“Cherry?” Alex asked.

“Huh?” was her partner’s detached response.

Alex pointed at the icee stand. “Cherry. Do you want one?”

Kara was gazing at the cover of the newspaper, which bore a photograph of industrialist Lena Luthor, looking grim, and the headline “L-CORP PRODUCTS ARE NOT ENVIRONMENTALLY UNSAFE”. She broke her stare and looked back at Alex. “Oh. Yeah, thanks.”

“Quit daydreaming about the Luthor woman. Rich girls are trouble.” Alex watched the small Mexican woman scooping shaved ice into a couple of paper cups and then pouring the cherry syrup. “Not too much,” she warned, fingering her jacket. “This thing is suede.”

Kara snorted. “Why do you have to wear nice stuff on duty? Doesn’t it get dirty?”

“Look,” Alex retorted, “just because we’re plainclothes, doesn’t mean I have to wear plain clothes.”

Kara wrinkled her nose. “Yeah, groovy.”

“Besides,” Alex added, “you’re on roller skates half the time, where do you get off telling me what to wear on duty?”

Kara shrugged, tugged at her little halter top, and took her icee. They walked back to Alex’s black Mustang, their bell bottom jeans swishing loudly as they walked. They were the only two female plainclothes cops on the San Diego force. Kara was her adopted sister. They’d grown up together, gone through the academy together, and now they rolled around town together in Alex’s black Mustang with the top down, fighting crime, eating from the local food stands, and bickering over the radio.

Alex started the engine and the music sprang to life.

_“At the Car Wash... the car wash yeah!”_

“Ugh!” Alex groaned. “Friggin’ disco? Come on!” She flipped through the stations and settled on the filthy guitars and exuberant yelling of the Ramones:

_“Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go,  
I wanna be sedated!”_

“These idiots can barely play their instruments,” Kara complained.

“Yeah, that’s the point! Anyone can play punk! It’s inherently populist!”

Kara stopped in mid-word and looked at Alex for a second, bemused. She took a breath and was about to speak again when Alex’s police scanner radio crackled. “Team Danvers, this is Schott, please respond,” came Officer Schott’s voice over the scanner.

“To be continued,” Kara said firmly. She turned down the music and grabbed the mic. “What’s up, Schott?”

“Big hippie protest down at L-Corp. Olson needs you guys for backup.”

Alex grabbed the mic and pinned the button down. “That’s halfway across down. Why do they need us?”

“Female perps. Olson won’t pat ‘em down, he wants a lady cop to do it.”

Kara smirked. “What a guy.”

Alex pressed the button again. “OK, copy that. We’re on our way.”

****

Alex placed her police siren on the back of the car and they slid easily through the downtown traffic, which parted like water for them. The L-Corp building was one of the newest skyscrapers in the business district, so tall you almost could lose the top of it on a real smoggy day.

Today was one such day, the sulfur-colored haze lingering in the sky over the shiny office towers and providing a photo-perfect backdrop for a bunch of Earth-Firsters to protest the ozone-destroying evils of corporate America. Alex didn’t know how much she bought into all that crystal-wearing, quinoa-eating, tarot-reading stuff, but she figured the hippies did have a point about the clean air. She was from orange country in eastern California originally, and being raised near farms, was personally fond of breathing.

The “mob” wasn’t that large, maybe twenty or so, with about ten squad cars in the general vicinity to keep an eye on things. Several of the hippies carried placards and one had a bullhorn and was chanting, “HEY HEY, HO HO, LENA LUTHOR’S GOTTA GO!”

 _Dumb,_ Alex thought, _though kinda catchy._

Olson and Allen were in their blues, loading a small group of male protestors into a paddy wagon nearby. Kara and Alex parked in front of a fire hydrant, hopped out, and went jogging up.

“Olson!” Alex called. “Where’s your female perp?”

He grinned over at them. “Hey, nice of you to join us!” He pointed to a squad car parked directly next to the large stone monolith that was the sign for the L-Corp building. “She’s in the squad car for now. West is keeping an eye on her.”

They sauntered over to the squad car where the young officer was standing outside of it, taking notes on his pad and occasionally peering into the car as though he was afraid the woman in the back was going to leap through the window and bite him. He was talking to a woman who had her back turned toward them.

“Hey, West!” Alex called.

He nodded at them. “Ma’ams,” he said politely. “I was just taking Miss Luthor’s statement here.”

“Ms,” Lena corrected him.

“Ms,” he amended. “Sorry. Still getting used to the women’s lib stuff.”

Alex tried not to roll her eyes too hard. She knew Kara was going to be essentially useless now.

Lena Luthor turned around. She was dressed in a corporate-feminine suit; pink, with a skirt and heels, and a high-necked blouse with a bow on it. She had the aristocratic good looks of a woman who was sculpted out of marble and kept shrink-wrapped in a closet all day. Alex couldn’t see the appeal, personally. “Ms. Luthor, sorry to keep you waiting.”

Lena Luthor nodded stiffly. “Thank you, Officer...”

“Danvers. And...” She gestured at Kara. “...this would be Officer Danvers as well.”

The young CEO arched an eyebrow. “Two for the price of one?”

Alex smiled wryly. “Yeah, except we’re not for sale.”

Kara elbowed her. “But you can borrow us.”

The other eyebrow went up.

“Kara,” Alex said under her breath, “please stop talking.”

“Well,” Lena Luthor said, “I’ve already given Officer West a full accounting of what happened, but just so you know, this woman barged past my security and into my office.” She glanced around, looking at the protestors. “I understand they want to help the environment. I don’t think they understand what I’m trying to do here. I don’t mind protests. But I can’t have people trespassing.”

“Sounds a little scary,” Kara said sympathetically.

“Oh, I can take care of myself,” Lena Luthor purred, a flicker of glee crossing her pretty face. “I’m licensed for concealed carry. I just want to put the appropriate weight of the justice system behind this. I didn’t need to shoot her, but I don’t want to end up having to shoot someone later on down the line.”

Alex groaned internally. She didn’t even have to see Kara’s face to know that was a turn-on for her. “Of course, Ms. Luthor, I completely understand.”

Lena Luthor looked between them. “Well, if that’s all...”

Alex nodded. “That’s all.”

Kara fumbled in her pocket and pressed a card into Lena’s palm. “Here’s my card, in case you remember anything else that you need to add to your statement.”

Lena gave her an amused look. Then she looked over at Alex. “She’s adorable. Keep her out of trouble.” And she walked off, leaving behind the lingering scent of some very expensive perfume.

Alex shook her head at Kara. “Jesus, you’re hopeless.” She looked at the squad car. “Alright, let’s get a look at this lady.”

West opened the squad car door and Alex leaned in. Staring back at her was a wild-haired hippie woman in big bell-bottoms, an embroidered Indian cotton top and a pair of those weird “earth shoes” where the heel sat lower than the toes for no good reason. Strings of beads hung around her neck, and she had a look that was as calm and even as her hair wasn’t.

“Afternoon, ma’am,” Alex said. “I’m here to do your patdown since Officer Olson was too much of a gentleman to do it.”

The woman snorted. “Stooge of the capitalists,” she spat. Her disdain was palpable.

Alex hated to admit it, but the arrogance was kind of hot.

“Would that be me, ma’am, or police in general?”

“All of you. Big corporations are destroying the planet and you and your ilk do their bidding. The world’s gonna end, you know, if we don’t get our shit together as a species.”

Alex nodded with feigned interest. “Is that right? Well. Why don’t you hop out and let me pat you down, and then you can go hook up with the rest of your friends in the paddy wagon to talk all about it.”

“Nice jacket, pig.”

Alex smirked. “Thanks.”

She reached into the car and uncuffed the woman from the grate, and then grabbed her forearms to pull her free. No sooner had her earth shoes touched the pavement than she was taking a swing at Alex.

Alex ducked and swung her around, pressing her against the trunk of the car. “Not very nice,” she scolded, pinning the woman’s wriggling body in place and waiting for her to stop struggling. The patchouli smell was strong on her. But interestingly, no reefer.

Kara’s voice came from behind her then: “Aunt Astra?”

The woman immediately stopped struggling. “Kara?”

Alex sighed. Of course Kara had a long lost hippie aunt. Of course she did. “Are you gonna behave yourself if I get up off of you?”

“Fine,” Astra said stiffly.

Alex backed up and let the woman stand. “Keep your hands on the trunk, please.”

Kara came around and leaned on the trunk. “My mom told me you were in jail for life,” she exclaimed, surprised.

“I didn’t know you had an aunt,” Alex remarked.

“It’s her great shame,” Astra said bitterly.

“Oh come on, it’s not like that,” Kara protested. “Just... you know... she said–“

“I know what she said. She should have recused herself in my case and she didn’t so she felt she had to send me to jail. I got paroled four years ago, but she wouldn’t take my calls.” She turned her head to look at her niece. “It’s good to see you, though. I’m sorry I missed you growing up.”

Kara gave her a wan smile. “You were my favorite aunt, y’know.”

Astra seemed suddenly soft and emotional. Alex was struck at the tenderness in her voice when she said, “And you were my only little girl.”

The awkward family reunion tugged Alex’s heartstrings more than she was comfortable with. “Guys, I hate to break this up, but I really do have to pat you down.”

Astra became implacable again. “Go ahead. Enjoy it. Maybe you’d like to take a polaroid so it’ll last longer.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Just stay still, please. Don’t make this difficult.”

She slid her hands underneath Astra’s arms, down her ribcage, and around the front. Careful not to be too invasive, she checked just underneath her breasts.

“Careful,” Astra drawled, “I’m not wearing a bra.”

 _Jesus Christ,_ Alex thought.

“You know,” Alex said, “for the record, I don’t think you guys are all wrong. I don’t think all this air pollution is good for us.”

With the backs of her hands, she slowly slid down the small of Astra’s back, and then up the insides of her thighs.

“I’ll take great comfort in that while I sleep on a concrete floor tonight.”

Alex slid her hands back up and checked Astra’s hip pockets, sliding her hands over them, then reaching in and turning them inside out. She found twenty dollars, a stick of spearmint gum, and a bus token.

“Not hiding any reefer anywhere?” Alex asked.

“Like where, in my vagina? Did you want to check?”

Alex really wasn’t sure how much more of this she could tolerate. “Maybe under other circumstances, but not today.”

The comment seemed to momentarily shut Astra up. Alex smirked triumphantly. She turned her attention to Kara, who was looking thoroughly mortified. She handed Astra’s belongings to her. “Here. You can hold onto this till she’s released.”

Kara mumbled a thanks. They cuffed her hands behind her back and walked her to the paddy wagon.

“I’d never let a pig like you in my pants,” Astra muttered as they walked.

Alex oinked.

Kara seemed to shrink three inches.

“Promises, promises,” Alex sighed. She nodded to Olson, who was waiting for them by the open paddy wagon.

“All set?”

Alex chuckled. “Yeah. Careful with her. She’s a spicy one.”

“I’m not food,” Astra objected.

Alex chuckled. She wanted to say, _but you could be,_ but she figured that would be some kind of harassment for sure. The last thing she saw as Olson was closing the paddy wagon door was Astra’s cool, magnetic stare.

She threw an arm around Kara’s shoulder and they walked back to the car.

“You okay?”

Kara nodded. “Yeah. Weird way to run into lost family, having to arrest them, though.”

Alex sighed. She understood. She decided to change the subject. “Bold move,” she teased, “giving Lena Luthor your number.”

“It was just professional!”

“Uh huh.”

They got in the car.

“And what about you hitting on my aunt?”

“Oh come on,” Alex said, flushing. “I’m not into your aunt.”

“You oinked at her.”

“Oh, yeah that great aphrodisiac of .... oinking.”

“You felt her up!”

“I patted her down!”

“I saw your face when she said she wasn’t wearing a bra!”

“See! She started it!”

Kara’s face lit up with victory. “Started what, Alex? I thought you weren’t hitting on her!”

Alex growled a little. She started the car. The Sex Pistols came blaring through the speakers.

“Ugh,” Kara complained. “More idiots who can’t play.”

Alex began pulling away from the curb. “So, tell me about her.”

“I knew it.”

“Do you think she’d date me?”

“Oh my god.”

“She liked my jacket. Maybe she’d like to take it off of me.”

“You’re disgusting.”

Alex shrugged and downed the half-melted remains of her cherry icee. “As meet-cutes go, it’s not bad.”

The guttural shouting of Johnny Rotten drowned out the stream of Kara’s swearing as they rolled down the boulevard.


End file.
